


Sadistic Pleasure

by CupOfTheeFics



Series: Erotalia [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Broken Promises, Character Death, Demon AU, Demons, Drowning, Drug Use, Female America - Freeform, Female Canada - Freeform, Female Canada is a cute baby, Horror, Human AU, M/M, Nekomerica is named Mr. Burger, No Covid-19, Nyotalia Characters, Older Sealand, Promises, Reincarnation, Reincarnation AU, Revenge, Suicide, Yaoi, angry ghost, takes place in 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics
Summary: Alfred F. Jones finds out promises last forever, doesn't matter if they get broken, or if death comes between it . Trying to survive Alfred figures that everything started at the school 15th February 1911
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Erotalia [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782484
Kudos: 2





	Sadistic Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be fooled by the title :) There will be smut, but also gore and death, and scary stuff, and angst maybe more . It will be a slow burn actually but the feelings are there, Nyotalia Characters will be in it but minor like Nyo!Chibiamerica and baby Nyo!ChibiCanada, the parents are OC .
> 
> This will be my first time writing a mystery so I hope I will do well .
> 
> Sorry for any grammar !
> 
> Please check out my poll thank you !

_Please me promise me .._

I promise

_That you will love me forever_

I promise

_Whatever you will hear about me_

I promise

_And whatever I will do to you_

I promise

pale green eyes stared lonely and broken at the tombstone .

Wind was harsh but soft like it was softly scolding him for loving someone in sinful ways under God's eyes .

The wet leaves stick to the tombstone likes blood sucking creatures making it more obvious to it's death .

The young man kept standing there, not sure how time passed but he will not leave .. Not right now ..

' You promised me ..' He whispered his throat hurts how long he has not spoken he doesn't know .

But he was too angery to shed tears to that person ..

_Was the plan to follow you ? So that we could spend our after lives together ?_

_Or was it that I have to forget you and move on .._

_New life .._

_New love .._

_New place .._

_Why could I not spend it with you .._

The sky was dark as rain fall down on earth, the grave and the young man ..

The young man did not care if his vision goes blury of the rain .. Or are those tears ...

_I will find you again my love .._

_And I shall take revenge on those who put your rotting body too early under the ground ..._

Green dull eyes shines with dark intense as anger shows on his face .

' See you later love, sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite ..'

**( 2020 )**

' You sure it's the right place honey ? ' Asked a slender woman her husband as they drove their car around in cirkels, passing the house that suppose to be theirs 4 times before they finally stopped .

' I am sure of it .' He said like he knows what he is doing as his wife give him a pointed look .' Okay maybe the first time I didn't see it, but that mailbox has a green stripe that Danny has placed so we could find it easier .'

' I hope you will repaint it then .' She scoffed .

Behind in the car their son Alfred rolled his eyes, as he petted their cat Mr. Burger .

For some reason his mother hates the colour green, she doesn't mind the grass and trees just on stuff she dislikes it Alfred remembers his dad's story of their wedding a family friend came with soft green gloves and his mother made almost a scene .

His little sister Amelia almost jumped at the front, frighten everyone in their car .

' Amelia ! '

' Wow so big ! ' Her bright blue eyes shine with exitment .' Let's go ! Let's go ! ' She climbs over Alfred as she crawled out of her safety belt like a monkey .' Let's go lazy bums ! ' She opened the car but Alfred quickly closed it as a car drives past them .

' Amelia ! ' Shouted her father this time making the little girl shook with fear as tears formed .' Hey it's okay, it's okay .' Alfred whispered .

' You have to watch out honey ! ' Their mother said as took of her safety belt, and tried to comfort her daughter .

Their father Henry Jones said nothing but sighs as fat tears came out of Amelia's eyes .

' Come let's choice the room okay .' Alfred smiled as he checked first for any car, and then got out holding Amelia's hand and their cat in his arms .

Mr. Burger don't mind to be picked up as he was a chubby lazy cat that likes to be spoiled especially by Alfred, those two are very close like him and his sister Amelia .

His mother Emma got out too as she kissed Amelia's forehead .' It's okay sweetie get in the house with Alfred okay I take Madeleine .' The baby made her presence know with cooing at her feet .

' Look how amazed she is by having feet .' Alfred laughed making Amelia smile too .' She was a mermaid in her past life I know for sure ! ' Amelia nodded as it made sense why Madeleine likes her feet so much .

' What were you then ? A monkey ? '

' No ! I was a brave knight like Matilda ! ' She pouted at her brother who just smiled .

Alfred gets the key from his mother as his father got out too, and is just checking the garden first .

' Say hello to the little people dad ! '

His dad rolled his eyes at his comment .' You never know Alfred ! ' He shouted back as his wife came to him with their baby daughter, as their son and eldest daughter walked into the house .

' Wow so big ! '

' It is ...' Alfred get bit a chill down his spine as he looked up to the ceiling, everything looked old and bit dusty, you could clearly see where people walked and where not . The staircase was infront of the door, an open living room next to it, a big window showed the garden behind the house .

But Alfred had no time to look as Amelia let go of his hand and shot upstairs .' I will take the big one ! ' She claims and laughed as Alfred quickly ran after her, Mr. Burger let know he was not pleased with the quick movement but did not made a move to get out of the warm comfy arms .

' I am the eldest Amelia ! ' He shouted and put Mr. Burger down, the cat looked annoyed at him .

' Don't be like tha ..' He quickly looked behind him all sudden, the hallway was long, while the side where Amelia must have run to is more bright ( he knows she walked there because she is scared of the dark ) . But the other side was more dark and shadows linger on the walls and floor .

Alfred felt watched ...

Like someone is standing there watching his whole being, and he can't see it standing there .

' Hello ? ' He walked slowly there trying to see something through the dark corners .

' Alfred come look ! ' His sister shouted making him turn around like he was dreaming or something, the feeling was gone but not the chill through his spine .

' I am comming ! ' He shouted back and walked to the room she was in .' I choice this one ! '

Alfred looked around it was big but not the biggest room .' I thought I had to battle you for the biggest .'

' Yeah but it was in the scary dark corner ..' She pouted making Alfred almost curse that he has to go there every night .' Plus now I can spy on people like a hero ! '

' Heroes don't spy .'

' They do so ! ' She claimed as she run to her window .' They spy for bad people ! Oh look mom and dad ! '

Alfred walked to the window also and noticed Mr. Burger sitting windowsill, his tail going up and down purring as he noticed Alfred as well .

' Hey there buddy .' Alfred looked outside and noticed something off .

Their parents were frowning at each other .' What is it now ..'

' Maybe they don't like the flowers .' Amelia said as she tried to wave neither noticed them .

' What flowers ..'

' You know the roses .'

Alfred frowned as he tried to spot a rose bush but saw none .' I don't see it Amelia .'

' There next to daddy ! '

Alfred looked harder but still saw nothing, only some dead trees and weed that needed to be cleaned up .' Do you mean those dead bushes ? '

' They are not dead silly ! ' Her laugh filled the room quick as it was still empty .' How do you know smarty pants .'

' Because Olly told me ! '

' Olly ? Is that one of your friends ? ' He doesn't remember a friend named Olly at their old house .' A new friend ! '

' New friend ? '

' Yup ! '

' Someone like ...' He leaned to her ear .' Sparking Spikey ? '

Amelia looked at him like he was the crazy one .' No Olly lives here ! '

' Amelia we just moved in .. There can ..'

But their father was calling them from downstairs .' Kids come down the truck in here ! '

' Coming dad ! ' Amelia shouted with happiness .' Finally ! I was getting bored ! ' As she ran to her boxes with toys and other stuff .

Alfred stood still in the room and slowly made his way to the door, he looked back at the cat .' You coming Mr. Burger ? '

The cat meows softly and closed his eyes .

' Okay suit yourself .' And he walked down he did not turn around but he felt those eyes back on his again .

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the story will place in 2020, no Covid-19 btw because they suck, yes I named Nekomerica Mr. Burger because it sounds something it will fit him well :) Amelia is six years old and Madeleine is somewhere between 4 or 6 months old


End file.
